<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chain covered in the blood of angels by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629752">Chain covered in the blood of angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first job on this platform, so it will be weak, the chapters will appear irregularly.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chain covered in the blood of angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first job on this platform, so it will be weak, the chapters will appear irregularly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before</p><p>July , 5 1998</p><p>The teenager's body hung limp, the lips turned purple, the black bags under the eyes were more visible on the white canvas of the skin.  The drama was added by the red cuts running along the boy's arms.  You had the impression that he was abused at school.  And that's how the police closed the investigation, but Minho did not believe it, he knew that his brother was murdered and not committed suicide.

After</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how did you like it? let me know in the comments what to do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>